


Some rules are worth following

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Written for the 'Rule' prompt- three downworlders get together to teach shadowhunters why the ‘it’s frowned upon to consort with Downworlders’ rule is worth breaking in favour of one much more simple rule- give into pleasure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Some rules are worth following

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I have never written anything like this for this fandom before- please forgive me!

“You Shadowhunter’s and your pointless rules.” Magnus shakes his head. “I think it’s time that you guys learnt what rules are really important and what ones are outdated suggestions.” Magnus smirks.

“The whole ‘it’s frowned upon to consort with Downworlders’ thing has definitely gone on too long,” Meliorn chimes in.

Simon nods in agreement, “so the question is, are you guys ready to find out just what us Downworlders can do for you?” Simon raises an eyebrow as the sexual tension rises in the room.

“The only rule tonight is to give into pleasure,” Magnus winks.

As Alec, Jace and Isabelle explicitly consent and vocally agree to the shared safe word of ‘avocado’ they get tied to a bed and Magnus puts them each in their own soundproof bubble. No longer able to see anything but a dark shimmering barrier a foot around each bed. With a click of Magnus magics blindfolds on to each of the Shadowhunters, ridding them of all their clothes.

Magnus steps forward into Alec’s bubble, he runs a finger down Alec’s arm, watching the muscles twitch underneath his touch. He lazily trails across Alec’s shoulder and down his chest, blue sparks flowing from his fingertip, heightening Alec’s sensitivity. Just as he reaches Alec’s hips he stops and retraces his route with his tongue, diverting off to swirl around one of Alec’s nipples. Grinning wickedly at the sounds being drawn out from Alec.

Simon lightly scratches his fangs over Izzy’s collarbone; enough pressure to set her body on fire but not breaching her skin. Her back arches off the bed, her groin pressing against Simons causing her moan to drop deeper at the hardness she is met with. His hand ghosts over her stomach, he leisurely brings it up to caress her breast. He trails bites and kisses down her chest, flicking his tongue across her nipple. He uses his body to control her movements, erection perfectly aligned against her clit.

Meliorn seizes Jace’s mouth with a passionate kiss, Jace can feel each of his nerves electrify in his body. As their tongues dance together Meliorn’s hand trails up Jace’s thigh and grazes against his growing erection. His talented fingers running up and down Jace’s length, as he wraps his fist around it and begins to pump Jace gasps into his mouth. Meliorn grins and turns his mouth to pleasuring each of Jace’s sensitive spots, encouraged by Jace’s moans.

After a good ten minutes of teasing the Downworlder’s come back together; Magnus stands in the middle with Meliorn and Simon placing a hand on his shoulders. With a cloud of shimmering blues Magnus binds each of their arousal energies together, linking each Shadowhunter to their Downworlder partner. But more than that- each Shadowhunter was now able to feel what each Downwolder was doing as if it was being done directly to them.

A lust blown look is shared between the Downworlders as they return into the privacy bubbles. The night was just beginning for the Shadowhunters


End file.
